


707 x Reader - Fear

by GuoXingHe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuoXingHe/pseuds/GuoXingHe
Summary: This is REALLY old! I'm glad to see I've improved XD
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 7





	707 x Reader - Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is REALLY old! I'm glad to see I've improved XD

“[name]!” Saeyoung’s shrill voice rang through the whole bunker.

Panicking, you ran into the bedroom. The vermillion-haired hacker was standing on the bed, posed like a scared damsel in one of those low-budget horror movies. You laughed yourself into a conniption, much to his chagrin. “Are you supposed to be cosplaying? You don’t have a costume on.”

“No! This is life and death!” He pointed at the wall.

“What are you going on about?” Your eyes turned towards the wall and you sighed in exasperation. “Are you fucking kidding me?! That’s what you lost your shit for?!”

“It’s scary! What if it’s poisonous!” He continued whining atop the bed.

You yelled back, “It’s a damn spider! It’s a fuck ton smaller than you! Hell, you probably scared it shitless when you screamed! I’m surprised it didn’t die from a heart attack!”

“It’s still living though! Get rid of it! Please, [name], I’m begging you!” He clasped his hands in a prayer gesture.

“God Seven is this scared of an itty-bitty spider.” You shook your head. “Wait, til I tell everyone on the messenger. Good thing Saeran’s not home either. You’d give the poor man a stroke.”

“Just get rid of it please!” His begging became more desperate. You really wished you thought to film this spectacle. 

“Okay, calm your man tits.” Grabbing one of his shoes, which he initially protested, you brought it back and whacked the arachnid with it. The mark it left behind was so insignificant you could die. “It was so small! Look! There’s nothing left! How were you scared of that?!”

Saeyoung jumped down from the bed and rushed at you. You sidestepped so he face-planted against the wall. “Agh, ouch!”

You batted him upside the head. “That’s what you get for wasting my time! Just take a shoe and kill it. You don’t even have to touch it, Sae.” You rubbed your eyes with your thumb and forefinger. “You encountered much scarier shit as a secret agent. How can you not handle a tiny spider…”

You shut the door behind you. Little did you know, you’d be called back in soon enough as a little trail of spiders crawled out from behind the closet.

Poor Saeyoung. May Honey Buddha Chips help his soul.


End file.
